Orc (Custom)
Name: Orcs Appearance: The skin of an orc is normally darker in shade, commonly found to be green or black, on very, very rare occasions you will find orcs that are tan or albino. Orcs are naturally large creatures with long arms and short legs, huge slabs of muscle moving underneath tough skin, and their jaws are lined with vicious fangs that jut out from their underbite. They have beady red eyes, a generally foul demeanor, and are naturally bald, in rare cases you may find a shaman with a beard or hair but normally they wear a mask to hide it whilst also using the mask to spread fear. Normally six feet tall, they can be up to seven feet tall when stretched out of their characteristic stoop. They respect power and strength, and naturally tend towards becoming bigger and stronger as they rise through their society. While they lack even the most basic intelligence like more advanced races, Orcs possess immense cunning and survival instinct, but rarely adopt new tactics to replace their fondness for close quarters brutality. There are also three breeds of Orc. The Common Orc: which fits the description above The Primal Orc: Primal Orcs are a notorious sub-species of the Orc race whom have devolved back into a stone-age society that revolves around the ideals of the "Old Way". These Primal Orcs are the result of an over-exposure to extreme heat, which would gradually damage the already small brain of an Orc until its intellect becomes primitive even by the standards of other Orcs. As of today, those Orcs that have become Primal Orcs have many manner of rituals and odd traditions that are particularly unique to their stone-age culture. For instance, a Primal Orc despise the use of armor and iron weapons, as it would go against their cultural code. Instead, the Primal Orcs make use of warpaint as a form of protection against their enemies. These tattoos are always conducted by the tribes Shaman, who would splatter and draw crude glyph's and shapes unto their skin that would spiritually protect the Savage Orc from fatal blows. These tattoo's can differ from each tribe, where some are simple pictographs of certain objects or symbols, while others take on tribal glyphs such as Thunderbolts or Axes. Though based mostly on superstition, these warpaint have been noted to work on several occasions, where blow's seem to magically bounce or shear off, leaving the skin completely unharmed. The Corrupted Orc: The Corrupted Orcs are amongst the biggest, meanest, strongest, and most brutal of all the Orc races. Named after their darker shade of skin, their thick black-colored armor and their horrendously foul odor, the Corrupted Orcs consider themselves the ultimate Orc warrior. These beasts are grim and singularly-focused on war, an occupation that they take far more seriously than even others of their own kind. Equipped with some of the best weapons and armor in the tribe, these fierce fighters provide their race with a much more reliable source of elite, powerful fighters. Since they are the best fighters, the Corrupted Orcs receive the lion's share of the loot after battle. Being militaristic and spartan in nature, Corrupted Orcs would find anyway to either improve on their combat skills or to appear bigger or meaner as they possibly can. Due to this air of superiority, most Corrupted Orcs usually band together in their own mobs or warbands that are usually totally independent from the rest of the army. Abilities: -Darkvision: Ability to see in the dark, this abilty was evolved into all orcs due to the orc race having to spend years under the ground as they first started to spawn. -Aggressive: These beasts will give their all in a fight. Common Orcs will make a normal bonus but will not falter from charging at anything, Primal Orcs will attempt to attack twice in a row, Corrupted Orcs will attack with a bonus. -Wild Tamers: Having a bonus when attempting to tame monsters like Wyverns, Wolves, Giant Spiders, Boars, etc. -Menacing: These orcs can be very intimidating, and as such recieve a bonus in any rolls to attempt to intimidate. -Powerful Build: Have the ability to push, drag or lift things that most other normal races can not Weaknesses: -Dull: Can easily be outsmarted by most other races - War-Lust: As they are such a warring race they can be tricked to going to war with someone. - Limited Magic: The only magic that can be used from this race are from Shamans or anyone gifted magic by artifacts. How they came to be/Backstory: Orcs were not around forever, they came into being when a crazed alchemist and his brothers wandered down into the depths of the earth. They made attempts at experiments of which none went right. However one day while testing a concoction, the Alchemist asked his brother to pour some of his mana into the pool. Once it was done so the pool turned a dark green and began to bubble. His second brother had leaned in to close and fell in. After thrashing around within the pool he began to twist and change. Coming out of the pool as a large beast, an orc. Without a second thought the brother sent his axe through the torso of the mage brother. The alchemist retreated with his third brother a cleric. Both of them had been trapped, they knew that to face this new creature would be death and so the cleric gave a prayer to the gods of being accepted into their rank so that they would be able to control this monster. Without a moment to waste he charged to fight the orc, losing the battle but managing to push them both back into the pool. The gods saw this creature as a problem and had accepted the offer of the cleric. However, due to having fell in the pool the cleric had turned into an orc himself. An orc among gods, he was put in his place by the other gods when he attempted to attack. However, they had already given him godhood so instead they said he would either die or watch over this new race as they did not have a reason to just slay the creatures. The Cleric agreed and not having rembered his name decided to take on a new name.....Zugor.....And for years he has watched over the orcs, he has even helped in their creation as he was the smartest of the race thanks to the gods. Having spawned an army under the earth. However, time took as it did and the orcs began to fight. They wanted to follow the strongest leader and every orc thought to be the strongest. And so, nine clans or tribes were made, three of which set out into the tunnels, arriving in a desert and turning into Primal Orcs. The other six clans moved out within time, spreading to different parts, three of the clans marched into the mountains making their various war camps. one clan stayed underground as they found it to be the safest option for now. And the final two clans marched out into the forest. Religion, if any specific to the race: The orcs all worship "Zugor, Da True Boss" Tribes: 1) Stone-Teef Tribe: The one tribe of orcs that decided to stay under the ground, they are known for hating dwarves and constantly trying to find ways to take over Dwarf settlements. 2) Wulf-Claw Tribe: A tribe rested deep within the forest, known for taming quite the amount of wolves and having them charge out as a shock wave before the orcs arrive. 3) Bear-Fang Tribe: A tribe toward the outskirts of the forest, known for causing trouble to merchants and such that pass by. Tales are told that the leader of this tribe rides a large bear into war. 4) Rock-Eata Tribe: A tribe known to actually live in the mountains, very similar to dwarves in the fact that they actually mine through stone to get to ores and the such, some thing that this tribe is where all the corrupted dwarves have ended up and perhaps they are a bit smarter than the rest. 5) Bat-Smasha Tribe: This tribe resides on the actual mountains, they are not fans of any type of winged beast and as such have killed any that approach. 6) Dead-Breaka Tribe: One of the biggest tribes around, they live in the valleys near the mountains, known for hating the undead more than anything. They have one of the two Warchiefs of orcs that have actually been around since the creation of orcs. 7) Blood-Choppa Tribe: A Primal orc tribe made of cannibals, these are the most vicious of all the orc tribes and actually wear blood instead of warpaint. They are feared by most of the other tribes minus the Skull-Eata's and the Nite 'Unters. Holding the second of the two war-chiefs having existed since the creation of orcs. 8) Nite 'Unter Tribe: A primal orc tribe with an unknown location, they are never in the same place more than once, spending the day sleeping normally in dunes and the night raiding and moving their camps. 9) Skull-Eata Tribe: The biggest of the Primal Orc tribes, holding themselves up against one of the desert mountains they spend time raiding other Primal tribes and taking what they take.